My Vampire Alpha
by BookQueen19
Summary: I wrote this based off of a dream. I hope you like it.
1. Birthday from hell

**Hey y'all! I know I have a few things out right now and after all this time not writing on either one of them it would be kind of crazy starting something new. I had this weird dream months ago after reading the Fifty Shades trilogy. For those of you who've read it you know how… unique it is. I actually ended up loving it. The drama alone was awesome. I won't spoil it if you haven't read it but I think you should. I don't recommend going and seeing the movie when it comes out because reading a book like that is hard enough on its own. Having to watch it is a whole other story (laughs to myself). **

**I am sorry that I haven't written in so long. Before school got out I got really busy finishing all of my papers up. We still didn't have internet at home but yay we got it today so I'm happy. I hope this goes as well as my other stories and I hope that you enjoy it. I'll start off with just writing the first chapter and see what kind of a response I get within a couple of days.**

**I hope you enjoy it. I really missed you guys!**

**Chapter 1**

It was officially the first day of summer and I couldn't decide if I was excited or already bored. I'm not very good with filling my time. Usually I spend my time trying to make other people happy and doing things everyone else wants. I have one friend that I go to the movies with every once in a while but that's normally when there's a movie out that both of us want to see.

My alarm began to beep signaling me to go and wake up my mother. We live together in a small one bedroom apartment in the bad part of Gaffney. I've lived in South Carolina all of my life. The most exciting thing about this place is Myrtle Beach. I've only ever been once but hey there's gotta be something cool about the place to make people keep coming back.

I entered my mothers room finding it empty.

"I'm not surprised. You're probably out drinking again."

The sound of my voice echoed off the walls. I went into the kitchen to fix a bowl of cereal but found the fridge empty of milk. The entire kitchen was scattered with dirty dishes.

"I guess I'll be cleaning again today."

I began cleaning and by noon there was still no sign of my mom. I decided to take a break and went to grab my nook. Ten minutes into reading a book about a human falling for a werewolf alpha my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey chicky. It's Kylie."

"Hey Kylie. What's up?"

"I was calling to say happy birthday."

Oh yeah. It was my birthday. I completely forgot.

"How does it feel to officially be 20?"

"Not any different. Mom isn't home. She wasn't here when I woke up so I've been cleaning up the mess her and her friends left."

"Well put that shit down and look for a party outfit."

"Uh why?"

"I'm taking you out tonight. This new club opened and the people that run it are total hotties. It's a huge group of guys. Kinda got a Magic Mike thing going on. I wouldn't mind playing with one of them for a while."

"Ewww Kylie."

Her laugh from the other end signaled that that was the reaction that she wanted from me.

"I don't know Ky. What if mom comes home and sees that I'm gone?"

"So? She's not even smart enough to notice when you are home. She just keeps you there because you baby her when her drug buddies dump her and you clean her messes up. Really Row, What's the harm? I promise I'll have you back before midnight."

Kylie was my movie buddy and it would be something new for us to do. I guess she's right.

"Okay you win. I'll go."

"Great! I'll be there at 7. Wear something cute."

Before I could say anything else she hung up. I had a feeling this was going to be a disaster but she's right. I need a night out and it is my birthday. I read for a while longer. I dug through my closet but couldn't find anything but a costume dress for a vampire from last Halloween.

"Good enough."

I put it on and grabbed my leather jacket and ankle boots. I didn't do anything with my hair but brushed it. I looked in the mirror. I wasn't the hottest thing in the world. Compared to Kylie I wasn't even cute. She had a model body and I am thick. I've been bigger since I was a kid. I developed a lot earlier then everyone but that didn't help my case. I looked like a short plain version of Betty Boop. My hair just reached my shoulders. It was a lot thicker and brown.

"I really am plain."

A knock at the door signaled that Kylie was here. I opened the door to find her standing there in an outfit that made her look like a hooker. Typical.

"Expecting to get lucky tonight Ky?"

"It wouldn't hurt. I hope to meet one of the new owners and be his bed buddy."

"Have you actually seen these guys?"

"No but hell if I care. Money is money. You look good by the way. You might actually get laid tonight. Lord knows you need it."

"Ky!"

"What? You're 20 now Row. There's no reason for you to be little miss virgin anymore."

"I'm not sleeping with someone for fun. I want it to be special. I want him to love me.

She just laughed at that. I grabbed my purse and we headed out the door. We drove for about 20 minutes when she finally parked. There was a long line of people but she just dragged me to the front.

"What are you doing? We have to wait in line."

"No we don't. I heard the door man here is sweet on letting young girls in."

Eww. The guy at the door smiled at us and told us to enjoy. The people behind us were grumbling about having to wait. The hallways were dark but we could see lights flashing and hear loud music. We reached a huge entryway and the atmosphere finally hit. The place was crowded with bodies. She tugged on my arm.

"Look up Row."

I did as she said and a huge group of guys were standing there looking over the entire room. They were dressed in all black and either had chains covering their clothes or tattoos covering their skin. They looked like gods.

"Wow. You were right."

She smiled and pulled at my arm.

"C'mon lets go dance!"

Before I could protest, She was pulling me out into the middle of the floor right into their line of sight.

"We have to make sure they see us." She yelled over the music.

She started dancing and soon I joined her. We were laughing and spinning. It was pure euphoria. Before I knew it, we were picked up and spun around. People were grabbing and touching. Somehow Kylie was across the room now. She saw me and waved. She didn't seem to care. I could feel the air getting thicker. Some guy was pulling at me to turn me back around but I needed to get out of there. I tried to walk away but I guess he wasn't having it. He jerked at my arm and just started touching me again. He had his hand on my thigh and I slapped it away. That made him mad.

"Stupid bitch. I'll teach you to push me away."

He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me back to a wall. I tried hollering for help but he put his hand over my mouth. He shoved his hand up my dress and I started to cry.

"So sweet. Such a nice little human."

Did he say human? He leaned down and sniffed at my neck.

"The pack will love you for the hunt."

He went to grab at me again so I took my chance. I kneed him in the balls. He let go of me but not before he reached out and clawed at my face. Blood started to run and so did my feet. No one noticed. I couldn't see Kylie. I looked up and noticed those guys were starting to walk down the stairs into the crowd seemingly heading straight for me and so was Mr. Grabby.

I turned and ran for the door. The cool night air hit me like a slap in the face. Blood was starting to run down my neck. I didn't know my way around this part of town really well so I just turned left and started to run. I stopped to catch my breath and looked back. I could hear footsteps running in my direction and I could hear laughter. Cold, evil, laughter.

"Shit. Which way which way."

I went right down the dark alley hoping there was an exit onto another street. A busy street. I tripped and skinned up my knees.

"Damn boots."

I reached the end of the alley. Dead end. The fear grew and I started crying and panicing. Next thing I knew I was being thrown backwards.

"Thought you could get away little one?"

"Please stop! Leave me alone."

"Too late."

He climbed over me and ripped at my dress. Since it was costume fabric it tore easily and I cried harder. He grabbed at the front of my hair and shoved backwards. My head hit the pavement so hard I felt my skull crack. Black spots danced over my eyes and my arms went limp. I felt his tongue lick at the blood that was beginning to dry. Within the next few seconds I was naked and completely humiliated.

I turned my head hoping that someone had heard what was going on. A crowd started to form but no one moved to help. I heard him start to unzip his pants. He slapped me hard across the face.

"Please just let me die.."

He laughed and I felt like I was starting to float away. Not before I felt him being pulled off of me. I couldn't see anything anymore but I felt someone pick me up and wrap me in something soft. I couldn't stay awake anymore and I blacked out. The last thing I remembered was the sweet smell of pine and the low grumbling of a growl.


	2. The biggest surprise

**Three reviews on just the first chapter? Yay! I'm so happy that you guys like it. That just shows what good can come out of having a strange dream. Twilight started with just a dream so you never know what could happen in life. Well here's the second chapter. Enjoy **

**Chapter 2**

I felt weary. I felt like I never wanted to move. I couldn't really open my eyes yet but what happened earlier sprang into my mind. The man, the alley, my head hitting the pavement, the intense feeling of humiliation, and that smell. Pine… I couldn't take being in the dark anymore. I willed myself to open my eyes.

When I finally did, it took me a second to focus. It was very bright. I finally got to where everything was just one thing and realized I was in someone's bedroom. I was also in their bed. I looked down at myself seeing that I was also naked. The scream tore from my throat before I could stop it and I fell off the bed. Again I cracked my head.

"Son of a bitch.."

I stood up and realized I felt different. I felt stronger in some sense. Without grabbing the blanket to cover myself, I walked to the mirror which happens to be the entire wall.

"Holy mother of…"

My voice trailed off. I looked like nothing ever happened to me. I look like I was never assaulted. I felt the back of my head. No blood and no bump. The scratches on my face were gone too.

"Is that a paw print?"

I peered closer at my chest and on the left side there was a dog sized paw print tattoo. It wasn't just any ordinary paw print. It had three long scratch marks right in the middle of it. I heard something crash in another room. It scared me so bad I fell backwards on my butt. I just laid there. Thinking.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

"I wouldn't say it's you. In fact you are quite ravishing."

The sudden appearance of the male voice stunned me. I did not move an inch. I looked around and about two feet away from me stood the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen. He was one of the guys that was at the club.

"You were there at the club."

He simply nodded. I got up and walked over to him. I stood in front of him and really looked at him. He was at least a foot taller than me. He had deep hazel eyes and long eyelashes. He had long pearl white hair that hung in a braid over his shoulders. His lips looked as soft as pillows. They were parted a little and I could see that he had a tongue ring in. He had pale skin but was well muscled. His well- defined abs clearly showed that. A scar ran from the top of his left cheek bone down the middle of his stomach. I suspected it ran lower but I couldn't see past his pants lining. He smirked at me. Something clicked and I finally remembered that I was standing in front of this man stark naked.

I flew to the bed and back under the blanket.

"Too bad. Just when I was really starting to enjoy the view."

"Who are you? Where am I?"

He pulled a chair next to the bed and sat as close to me as he could possibly get.

"My name is Derek and you are in my home."

I looked around the room. The walls were deep red and had nothing covering them. There was one window in the room covered with heavy black curtains to my left. The mirror wall was to my right. There was a door directly in front of the bed and I guessed it led out into the rest of the house. Three feet or so to the left of it was another door; either the closet or a bathroom. The bed I was in had thick black blankets and really soft pillows all over it. It was pretty comfortable. I was snapped out of my analysis by Derek asking if I was okay.

"I um don't know. I promise not to freak out or anything on you if you promise to explain to me what happened and why all of the sudden I'm completely fine and to top it all off I have a tattoo."

"Seems like a fair deal to me."

"So how long have I actually been knocked out?"

"Just since last night. One of my men attacked you. He wasn't suppose to and I assure you that he has been taken care of properly."

"What's the hunt? He said that they would love me for the hunt?"

He hesitated on that question. Without dropping the blanket from my chest, I reached out with one hand and touched his arm. He covered my hand with his and left it there. It felt warm, right.

"Please tell me. I need to know. You have no idea how scared I was last night."

"Actually I do. The hunt is something my people do once a month on a full moon."

"What are you, wolves?"

"Most of us are."

That took me by surprise.

"I'm half wolf half vampire. I am also this packs alpha."

I just nodded to stunned too speak.

"We can voluntarily turn at any point day or night. We feed on animals but the hunt is how we punish criminals among our kind. The man that grabbed you thought he would be able to sneak you into the woods so he could have you."

It sounded to me like he was dumbing it down for me. I guess I was okay with that. If it was really bad, I didn't want to hear.

"You're not harmed any longer because I gave you my blood."

What. The. Hell.

"Blood? I drank blood? Real blood?

"Yes. When you first walked in my club, I smelled something in your blood. Something different, something not human. Your head injury was so severe which is why I had to give you blood. It healed you. That tattoo is my wolf paw. The three marks represent the alpha mark. My mark. Giving you my blood must have reacted to whatever agent was in yours. That must mean that you're part wolf. If there is any person that is even part wolf, they will end up with a mate."

"Mate? Part wolf? But…but.. but I've never even felt different before last night."

"Have you recently had a birthday?"

"Yeah. Yesterday. I turned 20."

"For female bearers of the gene, it usually surfaces when they turn 18 but there are some cases where it is later recorded."

"But my parents are human."

"That must be impossible. The wolf gene only carries in were families. I'll have to look into it." He spoke in a puzzled tone.

"Get back to the mate thing and why I have your mark on me."

"That mark means that you're going to be my mate. Every female will have the mark of their mate on them. Each one is distinctive. They are all different and are in different places."

I was reeling from this information. My head needed a break and I guess he could see that. He stood up from the chair.

"I will go get some food and clothes for you. Let your mind process all this and then you can ask me anything else that you wish to know.  
He bowed to me and left the room. I slammed my body back against the bed.

"What do I do now?"

The question echoed inside the empty room. No answer came. Silence engulfed the room.


	3. An interesting agreement

**Chapter 3**

**An interesting agreement **

Derek came back a few minutes later. He brought me some clothes and a few peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I didn't pay much attention to the clothes. I tore into the food. God I was so hungry. I was about half way through the second sandwich when I looked up and saw his crooked smile. I immediately got embarrassed and slid the food away from me.

"Oh please if you're hungry don't stop eating. I wasn't trying to be odd or anything but it just amuses me the way humans are sometimes."

"Yeah well I'm a girl. I really should have better manners. After all I am your wife now right?"

"That is all titles. I find myself in a position to work things a little differently with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Get dressed. I would like to take you for a walk around the area. It will do you some good to stretch your muscles."

He left the room and I reached for the clothes that he had brought in for me. It was just a plain black t-shirt, a pair of boxers, some jeans and some flip flops. I checked myself in the mirror when I was done. They were baggy on me. They smelled like him. That made me smile. I walked over to open the door and ran right into him.

"Whoa there. Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

He took my hand and led me down a hallway past the kitchen and through the living room to the front door. When we walked out onto the porch It surprised me to see that we were in a tree. I turned around to look at the outside of the house and it looked like an ordinary tree house. I let my gaze wander and noticed there were tree houses all over. They were connected by little bridges or I guess if you wanted to have a little fun you could swing from a vine. They did have ladders to climb down from the trees. I peeked over the edge and saw how far we are up from the ground. I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"You alright?"

"Uh yeah… Just not good with heights is all."

"I'll climb down first. When you come down just don't look down. It'll be alright."

While he climbed down, I looked around and noticed that there were several people staring at me. Mostly women and a few kids. The males looked like they were fighting not to look at me. Derek had made it down and he was waving up at me. I took a deep breath and started making my way down.

"Don't look down. Don't look down."

Too late. I opened my eyes and the ground started moving. My foot slipped on the fifth step and I felt myself falling. I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw his beautiful hazel ones staring down at me.

"Talk about falling for a guy."

I slapped my hand over my mouth so fast but he just grinned and snickered at me. He pulled me to my feet and took my hand. We started walking.

"It looks like a jungle neighborhood here."  
"We figured living on the outside with humans would be too risky so we created this place where we know we will be safe. It's a place where we can be happy and our children can grow up. Oh and if I didn't say it before you look absolutely wonderful in my clothes."

I felt my cheeks turning red. He only smiled.

"This place is a safe haven. It's not too far from where you live. Thre is a patch of woods about ten miles away from your building. We made a portal in a far part of those woods so we could go between both worlds. We like to keep an eye on things. That's why we created the club."

We walked down a tiny embankment and sat on a log by a tiny pond.

"I can see where you're coming from. You just want to protect what's yours and protect the people that you love."

I could feel the sadness in my voice. That was all I ever wanted growing up. All I wanted was someone to love me, protect me and take care of me. I wanted someone there to teach me things.

"I can tell that you are sad."

He turned those eyes on me and held my hand carefully. His snow white hair looked like it could glow in the sunlight.

"I get the message that you are trying to send with this place. I always wanted it growing up. I always wanted someone there to love me and protect me."

I closed my eyes wishing I could feel even one ounce of what this place made these people feel. I felt the tears stinging my eyes and rolling down my cheeks. I felt him turning my face to him so I opened my eyes.

"I hate how you had to come here but honestly I am glad that you are. I will help you figure out who you are. I will keep you safe. No one and nothing bad will get to you here."

He whipped the tears from my face. I couldn't help myself. I reached over and hugged him. I felt him stiffen up at first and then relax. I felt things stirring inside of me that I had never felt before and I was scared but at the same time I couldn't wait to figure out what they were.

"Can you tell me how this marriage thing will go?"

He pulled away from me but still held me close.

"Well I guess since you are still human, I don't want to push all of our ways on you. I will however have to ask that you go through the mating ceremony. It will recognize you as my second and show other males in the pack that you belong to me. Typically after the ritual you and I… We are suppose to… Um…"

"Have sex."

Of all the things that embarrassed me, saying that didn't. It seemed like he didn't want to say it so I wasn't uncomfortable.

"Yes."

We both laughed but I got a little quiet. I needed to tell him this.

"Is there any way that you might be willing to wait on that part?"

"You wouldn't be okay with that."

He said it as a statement but I still felt the need to justify myself.

"I would be but… I'm a virgin… I've never even kissed a boy before."

Now that was embarrassing. His lips twitched as if to form a smile. Suddenly he had a glint in his eyes.

"Would you like it if I taught you?"

"Taught me what? You mean sex stuff?"

He busted out laughing.

"Will you stop that okay? I'm sorry if I'm a little out there with the way I talk."

"No no that's not it. You are just very refreshing but yes that is what I mean. I can help you work your way up, become more confident in yourself."

It was an odd deal but something inside me wanted to agree with him.

"If I agree, you won't force me to do anything I don't want to do?"

"Not a thing. We go at your pace."

I looked him straight in the eyes. Derek was serious right now. A vampire werewolf alpha wants to teach me about sex.

"You got a deal."

He stuck his hand out and I shook it.

"Kind of childish to shake on it but okay."

I laughed at my comment and he pulled me to a standing position.

"Would you like to meet some of the people here?"

"Sure. Who knows, I might make a new friend."

He smiled and started pulling back up the way we came. This should be interesting.


End file.
